The Secret
by MmFlamerosemM
Summary: what do you get when you put a dance, people dressing up, and emotions running high? you get this story made by me. Enjoy!
1. the mood of the story

Yes. I am back again! This is my third story and is longer than the other two. I started reading this to a friend and she liked it, so now I hope you'll like it too. Enjoy!

-YumiwithUlrichalways

* * *

''_-Thoughts _

* * *

Authoress' (the almighty authoress) POV-

'_Why can't I tell her that?'_

Was the thought of a fourteen year old boy about his friend. His name is Ulrich Stern. All he could really think about is his raven haired friend, Yumi Ishiyama. She was a grade higher than him and a little taller than him with her boots on. She always wore black and never wore make-up. He looked up to her like a friend but wanted so much more. He wanted to be her boyfriend, but knew that wasn't going to happen in a million years. In her own dorm, our **_little_** Yumi is also thinking of Ulrich. He was sweet and always there went she was down. That chocolate hair boy that wore green most of the time might've been a grade lower than her and could have any girl in the school, she still loved him. The only thing that was getting in the way of the two was the principal's daughter Elizabeth "Sissy" Delmas and William Dunbar.

That morning, Ulrich and Yumi was sitting in the courtyard with their other friends, Odd Della Robbia, Jeremie Belpois, and Aelita Hopper, when Sissy comes up to Ulrich for the fifth time that day and ask him to get away from these losers and hang out with her.

"For the last time, No I don't want to hang out with you. Your voice gets on my nerves and if I did hang out with you, I might as well take a rope and hang myself. Go play with your other little boyfriend, Herve."

It was the same thing every day, Sissy torturing Ulrich to hang out with her then a put down coming back to her.

"Yourdoing that because she's here."Sissy walked away.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to go eat dinner at my house. See you guys tomorrow. Keep me posted on the monster." Yumi replied.

"Who's a monster?" Aelita asked.

"It's Sissy, who else?" Odd said. They all had a good laugh about that.

"Bye, guys." Yumi gave a wave to everybody and left. The only one that didn't say anything after a few minutes was Ulrich.

* * *

Ulrich's POV-

_'Wow! She's so beautiful.'_

"Ulrich, are you still in there?" Odd said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I snapped out of it.

"You were daydreaming about Yumi again weren't you?"

"No. I wasn't thinking about her. I was thinking about the torture of dinner with Sissy around." I groaned. "You know what? I'll just skip dinner and just go to bed. Bye guys." I headed up to my room and lay down. My thoughts wandered onto Yumi. They always tend to wander on her.

_'I don't see why she'll like me. She probably likes William. I mean he's in the same grade as her and they have a lot more in common than me and her. I just think I should just stop trying. She obviously likes him better than me.'_ I punched my pillow. _'And the night I followed her home,_ (A/N-remember- A Bad Turn when he followed her home and William was there.) _she probably kissed him. She could go out with him for all I care.'_ I felt my heart twang. _'All right, I'd be insanely jealous. Probably beat the holy heck out of him.'_

I fell asleep with dear Yumi haunting my dreams with William.

* * *

Yumi's POV-

"Bye, guys." I waved to them.

The only one that didn't answer back was Ulrich. I went into a run back to my home.

'_Why didn't he say good bye? It's not that hard… unless he was thinking real hard again. He's usually doing that these days.'_

"Mom! I'm home." I yelled through the house.

"Welcome home, dear. How was your day?" Mrs. Ishiyama yelled through the kitchen.

"It was fine." I entered the kitchen with my school stuff. I set in down in a chair. "How was your day then?"

"The usual. Do you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

"No I don't mind."

With the help of me, my mom and I finished up supper. We all sat down at the table, dad, mom, Hiroki, and me. It was silent for all through dinner, but Hiroki broke the ice.

"How's your boyfriend, Ulrich?"

"He's fine except one thing. He's not my boyfriend."

This was the usual time that Hiroki wanted to do that to me. I could feel my face getting red but I maintained a calm balance in my voice.

"Fine, I love you, Ulrich."

"Mom, can you get him to stop? Either that..." I got up from the table. "I'm going back to school. Don't follow me Hiroki and I mean it."

"Oo, going back to tellhimyou love him?"

"Whatever. Night, mom. Night, dad."

I went back to my dorm that only I occupied. I took my clothes off and got on some night clothes. I pulled most of my hair into a bun and sat down on my bed.

'_Okay. So why do I like Ulrich. Well, because he's sweet and kind. Even though he controls his feelings, he's very cute. He's a great athlete and… wait am I thinking. Why couldn't I stop myself? Why do my thoughts go to him?' _

I went into a deep sleep with Ulrich hard on my mind.

* * *

A/N: There is no XANA in this story.If there was,itwould be AelitaStones, not Hopper.No this is just about 5 ordinary teens with a complicated love life between the groups. For the last reviewers of Message of the Rose, thanks:

FlipMyMood

Lyokogal7503

kazetatsu

banana123

Saphire Rider

unhappy-ending95

purplelover

Angels 'n Dreams

Amaherst


	2. Sissy Attack

Authoress' POV-

The next morning, Yumi came into the courtyard to see her friends. They were sitting at their regular bench. Yumi was walking towards them when William came up to her. Over at the bench, you could see Ulrich's hands go into a fist.

"Hey, Yumi."

"Morning, William."

"Listen, I was wondering if I could take you to see a movie this Friday."

"I'm sorry William. I have something to do Friday."

"I'm guessing it's with Ulrich."

"No. It's with my parents." She lied real quickly. "See you in class, William."

She steps over to the side but William blocks her.

"William, I would really like to talk to my friends. Could you please move?"

"No, I'm not moving until you say yes."

"William I don't want to date you now let me go see my friends."

"No."

"Fine"

She runs sideways into the woods and loses William in it.

* * *

Yumi's POV-

I ran into the woods and around the school. I came out of the woods and went to the bench. They were still there so I decided to scare them. They were looking in front of them. I snuck up on them quietly and screamed "BOO!" Everybody fell off the bench and was holding their hands to their hearts.

"Yumi!" they yelled at me.

"Why did you go into the woods?" Ulrich asked me. "Because William followed you into the woods."

"He asked me on a date Friday and I said no. I walked to the side and tried to move forward. He said I couldn't go until I said yes. So I ditched him into the woods. I feel like he's stalking me… just like Sissy's a stalker to you."

Ulrich opens his mouth but then the bell rings.

"I got to go. Bye guys. Bye Ulrich. See you at lunch."

I ran into my class room and had a seat by the window. I stared out the window all during class because Ulrich was in the class across the window. I sat and daydreamed about him for the millionth time. The bell just rang and I didn't move. Ulrich got up and left and I snapped out of it. I walked towards the bench that we usually sat on and I was in surprise. I dropped my stuff and ran into the woods, tears threatening my eyes.

* * *

Ulrich's POV-

Yumi comes out the dorms and walks towards us, but William intercepted her first. I sat there with my fist clenched. The nails were digging into my palm. Yumi steps over to the side a bit but William goes in front of her. She had a worried look in her eyes but held it in. She darted to the woods and William did too.

"Did you guys see that?" Odd asked.

"Looks like Yumi's having fun with her new boyfriend." I hissed through my teeth.

"Whoa! Looks like someone has the little one-eyed green monster on their shoulder." Jeremie replied.

"Ulrich doesn't have a monster on his shoulder." Aelita said bewildered.

"What we mean is that he is jealous." Jeremie told her.

"Oh." Aelita thought about that.

"I do not have a little one-eyed green monster on my shoulder."

"BOO!" a voice shouted behind us. We all fell off the bench and held our hands to our heart.

"Yumi!" we said together.

"Why did you go into the woods, because William followed you into the woods?" I asked.

"He asked me out on a date Friday." My fists came back and nails were digging into my skin. "And I said no. I walked to the side and tried to move forward. He said I couldn't go until I said yes. So I ditched him into the woods. I feel like he's stalking me…just like Sissy's a stalker to you."

I open my mouth and the bell rings.

"I got to go. Bye guys. Bye Ulrich. See you at lunch."

She left and we left for our classes. My next class was science. I could look across the campus and see Yumi's black hair. Today I was trying my hardest not to stare out the window. I try not to all the time not just because I'm bored, but because I had the perfect view of her. I kept my head looking straight and looked out of the corner of my eye. She was staring out the window, lost in her mind. I put a little smile on and waited for class to end. The bell finally rang and I got my stuff and left. Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, and I were waiting for Yumi. Sissy came back up to me and started to flirt with me. Then she gave me a long kiss and I tried to push her off. I heard a thud behind me and I opened my eyes really wide. Sissy let me go and left. I turn around to see Yumi's stuff and no Yumi in sight.

* * *

Oh, poor Yumi! I hate doing that to her but its very good with the story. Trust me with this. Thx again to all my reviewers.

Reviewers:

Saphire Rider

Amaherst

Oddluvsme

Almostinsane

FlipMyMood

Mi ChIbO


	3. Think of her

_Thoughts- ''_

* * *

Authoress' POV-

So after this tragic event, Ulrich got up and picked up her stuff. The gang tried to comfort him, but pushes them away. He went off into the woods and to his favorite spot.

* * *

Ulrich's POV-

"Why does this always happens? I mean am I that hateful to fate that it has to go and screw my life up? The only girl I'll ever love now hates my guts and I was helpless to push Sissy off. Now I'm so guilty that I'll even kill myself to get her… okay not exactly kill me because then she'll have to date a zombie then."

I hear giggles coming from behind me. "Who's there?"

They stopped and said nothing.

"Alright Odd, this has better not be a prank of your's."

It still didn't say anything.

"Alright either I'm paranoid or I'm losing my mind."

"I'll go with neither option." said the mysterious voice.

"Then who are you?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. There's going to be a dance on Friday and it's a masquerade ball. I'll be there. You'll know how to find me."

"Then what are you going to be wearing?"

"I'll probably be the only one wearing a kimono so try to find a fiery bird out on the floor."

"Alright then, see you Friday." I replied.

I picked up Yumi's and my stuff and headed towards Yumi's house. I knocked on the door and Hiroki answered it.

"Yumi, your boyfriend's here."

"For the last time, Hiroki, Ulrich is not my boyfriend and he is certainly not here." Yumi yelled from upstairs.

"Here is Yumi's stuff, Hiroki. Just give it to her and tell her I said hi." I said stiffly.

"Okay. Bye, Ulrich."

He closed the door. I went back to my dorm and Odd had a weird expression on his face that meant…

"So why are you red? Did you finally kiss Yumi?"

"Why do you think that? No I didn't." I quickly said when he opened his mouth. "I went to give her stuff back and she wasn't there. I gave it to Hiroki and told him to tell her hi. Even thought I highly doubt he'll say that."

I lay on my bed and thought about the girl of my dreams. I got back up and went to take a shower. While the warm water was running down me, it seemed to wash all my other troubles. Yumi, Sissy, homework, school, and my parents, but there was the only trouble that made Yumi and Sissy come back.

'_Who was the girl behind the tree? Could it have been Yumi or Sissy? It couldn't have been Sissy because she would've come out of her hiding spot when I said yes. It really didn't sound like Yumi. It sounded a little scratchy like she had been crying.' _

I step out of the shower with the little fiery bird on my mind. I dried off and looked to see if I had any messages. There was one voice message. I picked up my phone and put the ear piece to my ear.

"Hey, Ulrich, it's me Yumi. Thanks for dropping my stuff off today. Sorry I didn't believe Hiroki. Well, see you tomorrow. Good night."

I turned off my phone and went back to my room. I threw on my night clothes and went to sleep with a fiery bird invading my dreams.

* * *

Okay, really short chpt and I think the next one is too, but it'll be interesting.Thx to thereviewer for hitting Sissy for me.

Amaherst

katfish xX- hits her with a fan and a saucepan… great job. Is it Yumi's fan? lol

almostinsane

Lyokogal7503

Saphire Rider

Mi ChIbO

banana123

FlipMyMood

curiositykilledthesquirrel111


	4. Back at the tree

Authoress' POV-

Thursday morning in the courtyard, Yumi comes up to her friends on their favorite bench.

"Hey, guys. Do you hear what the buzz is about?" Yumi said.

"That there's a dance tomorrow and you can dress up with costumes and mask?" Ulrich put in.

"How… How did you know?" Yumi said shockingly.

"It's been going around the school like wildfire. Of course he would've known about it. We all did." Jeremie said casually, whilestill on his computer.

"Oh, yeah." She let out a nervous laugh.

"So you are you taking Jeremie?" Odd asked.

"Not anybody right now. Why? Let me guess, are you taking Sam?"

"Yep!" he said proudly. "What about you Ulrich? Who are you going with?"

"Do I seriously have to tell you? I'm not going to it. I don't like dances. Besides what is I suppose to do? Sit on the dance floor and let Sissy come and get me? You can forget that. I would rather be back at my tree with…"

He started to blush and looked down at his feet.

"Who is it?"

Yumi said with a fire in her voice but her eyes told a different story if Ulrich looked into them deeply.

* * *

Ulrich's POV-

"Who is it?" Yumi's temper was getting flared.

"Nobody." I mumbled out.

"Yes, it's somebody. Now who is it?"

"It is nobody!" I yelled at her then lower my voice. "I don't know who it was but she listened to some of my deepest thought that I was saying out loud so now I have to go see who heard me at the dance. Even if I have to meet her again, I would at least need to see her face. I need to be alone."

I walked off to my class and sat by the window far away from my friends and Sissy if all possible. The teacher went on with her boring lesson and I just stared out of the window. All I could see was red all day like it was fire covering my eyes. I thought taking another shower would be better, but it made it worst. I hated taking a cold shower so I took a warm one but it just made me think of her more. I got out of the shower and put my clothes back on. I went back to my tree and sat up there.

"Phoenix, are you here?"

"Yes, I was wondering when you'll come back. I've been sitting here from the last minute of school, just sitting here waiting for you. Oh and by the way, nice nickname."

"Thanks. That must be a long wait. Are you still going?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing just thinking about a special time I had with someone."

"You sound kinda like me. Have you ever had a friend that you wanted to be more than just friends with?"

"Yes I have and it was on the first day I met him. What about you? I hear you're a great soccer player and can have any girl in the whole school."

"Yes and that's the bad part about it. Sissy, the principal's daughter, keeps telling me to hang out with her and I have to keep telling her no. The other bad part about that is that friend I was talking about yesterday. I don't think she'll ever notice me." I let out a half frustrated and sad sigh out.

"Looks like we both have the same problem except that I'm not great at sports. There is a guy in my grade that won't leave me alone and the guy I like is a grade under me. I don't think he sees me the way I do him." She let out a long sigh. "I think you need to get to your dorm before Jim catches you."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine besides I don't want you seeing who I am yet."

"I'll see you tomorrow on the dance floor then."

"Yeah, see ya."

I left from my tree and didn't take a backwards glance because I wanted to wait for the surprise of who it is. She sounds nice and caring. She was smiling when I met her and then out towards the end, she had a sad melancholy tone. I bet she can't wait to tell me who she is nor will she keep it a secret from me. I enter my dorm to find Odd asleep and snoring very loudly. I put in my earplugs and went to sleep with the fiery bird in my dreams again.

* * *

Another short chpt. but wait till u see the next chpt. It's the dance and will we finally get to see Phoenix's true form? Lol. its not that hard to figure it out now. smiles big if u dont then im sry to call u this but thenur... weird.Thx to the reviewers:

Amaherst

almostinsane

Lyokogal7503

FlipMyMood

curiositykilledthesquirrel111

Saphire Rider

6katara101

katfish xX


	5. The Dance Pt1

Authoress' POV-

It was the night of the dance. The gang spent most of their day in their dorms because they didn't have any classes. Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie were in the gym. Jeremie and Aelita and Odd and Sam were dancing, but Ulrich was sitting in a chair because he hasn't seen the fiery bird. Then it hit him. She wasn't coming. She chickened out on the last second. The door opened and he turned his head. It was a girl in a red kimono with a fire feathery mask on. Ulrich weaved through the crowds to get to her.

* * *

Ulrich's POV-

"Hey there Phoenix, I thought you wouldn't show."

I looked straight at her. She was about an inch shorter than me but it didn't matter. At least I knew that she wasn't a midget or an extremely tall person.

"I told you I would but I had to wait until my roommate got done with the mirror. She sits there and preens herself. Why do you think I have so many feathers on my mask?" we both laughed at that.

'_That laugh, it reminds me of somebody but who?'_

"So they're having king and queen again this year too?" she asked causally.

"Yeah, I guess we better go vote huh?"

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

Authoress' POV-

Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Sam stop dancing for a couple of minutes to take the time to vote.

"I think Ulrich and the date he found should win. I mean they'll look the best out here." Aelita said openly.

"Oh my God, Aelita, I was thinking the same thing." Sam screamed.

"Us too." The boys said.

They put them on the ballet and went to take a seat. They talked for a while, while watching Ulrich and his date were dancing.

"Has anyone of you ever seen Ulrich this happy before without Yumi being around?" Odd ask.

"To tell you the truth, I think I've never seen so much emotion in his face before." Aelita agreed with him.

They sat there watching the two dancing together. Ulrich's mystery date was wearing a red kimono with red slippers on her feet (not house slippers) and a bright red feathery mask that accented her black hair. Her hair was down to her shoulder. It looked like nothing was out of place for Ulrich. Whenever she spoke, his heart started to flutter and couldn't take his eyes off her. Our **_little_** Phoenix was staring right into Ulrich's eyes that was cut in her mask. Ulrich was in a black and red type of suit that looked like something off of "The Phantom of the Opera". It looked like the Phantom's outfit. Her heart fluttered whenever he was around. The last note wavered through the air and Principal Delmas came to the microphone.

"Please if you haven't voted, vote now for who you think should be king and queen. We'll be counting them right after this song. Then after the next song we're going to declare the winner."

He took himself off stage and the DJ put in one more song. Ulrich and Phoenix sat down beside the other gang.

* * *

Ulrich's POV-

"Hey guys. Meet the person I talked to. I don't know her real name even thought I'm destined to find out tonight, but meet Phoenix. Phoenix meets Odd, his date Sam, Jeremie, and his date Aelita."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Phoenix said.

"Hey, you don't even know her Ulrich. For all we know she could be with Sissy trying to get you and Yumi split up." Odd replied stiffly.

"Yumi and I were never together, Odd. I don't see why you can't get that through your thick head."

"I'm not with Sissy. I can barely stand preps like her. Throwing herself at Ulrich all the time is pathetic. Ulrich you better hide."

"Why?" I said, very confused.

"Unless you want a Sissy attack in a minute, then I advise you not to do as I say." She hissed.

"Alright, I'm going."

I hid behind Phoenix. I waited for a minute and Sissy walked over to us.

"Have you guys seen my Ulrich dear and why is this loser hanging out with you guys? Oh that's right because she is one too."

"Hey, Sissy, I have a riddle for you. What is red and black all over?"

"I don't know what?"

"It's going to be you if you don't leave Ulrich alone. All these years, he never wanted to go out with you. Even if he did in the past, it was to do it for his friends or not make you feel bad for something you don't remember. Now if you don't mind I need a place to cool off."

She stood up and went to the other side of the gym and into a corner. I stood up after Sissy walked away.

"What's her problem?" I tilted my head towards the side.

"Looks like she's in love with you" Jeremie replied.

* * *

Authoress' POV-

A flashback came back in the mind of Ulrich. It was yesterday at the tree.

_'… and the guy I like is a grade under me. I don't think he sees me the same way I do to him.'_

"It's you isn't it Yumi?" Ulrich whispered.

"What did you say Ulrich?" Odd shouted.

"Nothing!" I shouted back. "I'm going to see if Phoenix is okay." Then he walked back across the dance floor and sat next beside Phoenix. "Hey, there Phoenix, how are you doing? Thanks for standing up for Sissy just for me."

"No problem. She needed to get her princess butt off her pretend throne and get shunned out of town with an angry mob formed by me."

They both started to laugh. The music stopped and the principal walked to the stage.

"Well, we got the results in. The winner for king is…" He opens one of the envelopes. "The guy in the red and black suit that looks like the Phantom of the Opera, please come up here."

Ulrich looked at Phoenix and she shook her head. Ulrich headed onto the stage.

"Please stand right here."

The principal pointed to the spot. Ulrich stood rooted to the ground.

"And our queen is…" He opened the last envelope.

* * *

Sry to leave u hangin. But I thought it should end here, and we don't get to figure her out in this chpt. Take a vote on it now to see who it is. If u guess right then I'll send u a reply telling u, u did. Reviewers:

Amaherst

Saphire Rider

tinkerbellbt

banana123

katfish xX

curiousitykilledthesquirrel111

Lyoko Lover

FlipMyMood


	6. The Dance Pt2

_'she'- thoughts_

**_Bold/center/italics- lyrics_**

* * *

Ulrich's POV-

I opened my jaw real wide.

"The lady in the fiery kimono with a feathery mask, would you please come up here."

I closed my jaw real quickly, hoping that she didn't see it. She jumped on stage.

'_She looks strangely familiar like Yumi. Oh my God, I'm so stupid!'_ I mentally slapped myself. _'Because it is Yumi she is the only one that would stand up to Sissy for me. I wonder if she knows my secret was about her. Of course she does, she heard me say it. Well not her name but anyways.'_

"Here are you king and queen for tonight's dance. Why don't you two go out onto the dance floor and dance the king and queen special song?" The principal said in a command but in question… like not a question but a direct order… anyways.

I led her out on the floor and a slow dance came on. I put my hand on her waist and she put her hand on my shoulder. Then we both connected our hands together and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I couldn't see anyone but Phoenix and the song they were playing was sung by one of our students. I fairly recognized it. It was Chris Cagle's "I'd fine you".

**_In a crowd, in the dark  
I would walk straight to your heart  
Without any hesitation  
Every turn, every town  
Every highway I go down  
Baby, you're my destination  
And even if nowhere was where every road lead me to _**

I'd find you  
I'd find you  
In the day or the night, in the black or the white  
In the red of a rose of the depths of the ocean blue  
I'd find you

Even if you and I  
Never met, still I know I'd find  
You among the millions  
It's beyond my control  
Like a magnet pullin' my soul  
Across the great division  
And even if I lost my way in this world I walk through

I'd find you  
I'd find you  
In the day or the night, in the black or the white  
In the red of a rose of the depths of the ocean blue  
I'd find you

All my life I need you next to me  
'Cause in your eyes I see my destiny  
And I'd find you  
Yeah I'd find you  
In the face of a child, in the warmth of a smile  
On the first day of spring when the flowers grow wild  
Every song ever sung about bein' in love  
Every kiss, every hug, every touch  
Anytime, anyplace, in the whole human race  
In the sweet memories and the ones yet to be  
In the wrong and the right and the beauty that lies in the truth  
I'd find you  
Yeah I'd find you

I dipped her on the final note of the chord and lifted her back up. She tripped a little on her shoes and landed face first into my chest.

"First time a girl did this. Usually they go head over heels, not to my stomach."

"Yeah, thanks for catching me." Her face went bright red around the edges of the mask she didn't had on her face. "I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

She fled from my arms to the gym doors.

"Wait, how would I know it's you?"

"Trust me, you'll know."

She yelled over her shoulder and went out the door. I had my hand out in front of me without even noticing until she was gone. I put it down quickly and headed towards my seat. I buried my head into my hands. My elbows were on my knees.

"What's the matter now Romeo? Finally forgot about Yumi?" Odd joked.

"No I didn't." I said with my hands near my mouth. "It's just that…"

I didn't finish my sentence. I think Odd took the hint and left me alone.

'_What if that was Yumi? I didn't get a chance to look her straight into the eyes. I could've told if it was Yumi.'_

I got from my seat and exited out of the gym. I went back to my tree. I sat at one of the highest branches without looking down. I stared right out into the dark blue sky.

"If only Yumi was here…" I whispered into the wind.

"And what if I am?" something whispered back.

"What?" I shouted and almost fell out of the tree if something didn't catch me. "Phoenix, is that you?"

"The one and only, why you are back here?" she pulled me up. For a girl she sure has a lot of upper body strength.

"Like I usually come here for, to think and be alone. Looks like I can't do that anymore since you're here."

"I can see where you're going with this." She let out a sad sigh. "I'll just leave since you don't want me here." She started to climb back down but I took her by the wrist.

"No, don't go. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be mean to you. It's just that when I come out here there's usually no one around. This is just new. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No, I need to go. I told my friend that I wasn't coming to the dance so if I'm not in my room before she gets there. She'll start to get suspicions. Bye Ulrich."

She jump out of the tree and magically didn't get hurt. She ran out of the woods and left me still in the tree.

_'There is something about her that reminds me of Yumi… except she showed a lot more emotion than Yumi. What if it is Yumi and we don't know it?' _

I climbed out of the tree and headed back towards my room. I took of my shoes and suit and threw them somewhere around the room. I put on a clean shirt and boxers and fell asleep.

* * *

Since I can't think of anything but R&R, please hit that little purple button.oh, big giveaway at the end here.Thx. to reviewers:

purplelover

Amaherst

Saphire Rider

katfish xX

Lyokogal7503

FlipMyMood

curiositykilledthesquirrel111

Anonymous reviews:

yumicl ()- yes ur right too.


	7. Meeting of Grasshopper

Yeah! 51 review! U guys sure know how to make an authoress feel loved! Popcorn for everyone to enjoy with this chpt.! hands out popcorn

_

* * *

Thoughts- ''_

* * *

Authoress' POV-

Ulrich was tossing and turning all night long. He was still thinking about Phoenix. He got up and put his head into his palms.

_'Why can't I get her out of my head?' _He thought. _'She's getting on my nerves. I can't be sure if it's Yumi. Okay, I know it's not Yumi because she is taller than that.'_

"Hello, earth to Ulrich?" Odd waved his hand in front of my face. "Are you going to get dressed or not? I really want to go to breakfast before they're out of eggs."

"Go on without me. I'll be out in a minute." Ulrich told him.

"Suit yourself." Odd said with a shrug.

He walked out of the room, leaving Ulrich to get his clothes on. He got dressed quickly and walked down to the cafeteria. He grabbed his plate of food and sat down with the rest of the gang.

"Morning, Ulrich." Yumi said cheerfully. "How's the search of finding Phoenix?"

"Who told you about her?" Ulrich asked.

"Aelita told me in my room that the queen was a girl that you hanged out with all night at the dance. She said you called her Phoenix."

"Oh, right." Ulrich said confusedly.

'_Okay, why isn't she going off like she did with Emily?'_

"Oh, Ulrich dear!" a high-pitched voice shouted across the room.

"I'm not your Ulrich dear for the millionth time!" Ulrich said outraged.

"You know what Sissy? I have a joke for you. What's red and black all over?"

"I'm not falling for that again, Ishiyama. I hate that one girl that said it and I don't want to hear your answer."

"The answer was pink being turned into red with a black dye. You are so stupid. I can't even think why Herve really likes you."

The table went into an uproar. Sissy just stalked away.

"What did she mean by 'that one girl'?"

"She meant Phoenix. She told Sissy what was red and black all over. Sissy didn't know and Phoenix said it's going to be her if she doesn't leave me alone. Also told her that if did go out with her in the past, it was for my friends or to not make her look bad. She sounded almost like you Yumi." Ulrich explained to Yumi while he was searching her face for a complete truth to see if she was Phoenix.

'_Trust me, you'll know. What if I am here?' _

Ulrich held his hands to his head. Nothing made sense to him anymore. He really liked Phoenix but couldn't find her, Yumi been ignoring me for a past couple of days, and his head hurts.

"I need to go to the infirmary. Can you guys tell the teacher that?"

"Yeah, sure Ulrich" Odd tilted his head to one side. "See you in a bit."

The gang moved up from the table… besides Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi started to walk away but Ulrich grabbed her hand.

"Hey, Phoenix, can I talk to you?"

"Ulrich I don't know how to tell you this but I'm not Phoenix." She was looking everywhere else but Ulrich's face.

"Yumi, don't lie to me. I know your Phoenix. You were the only girl that stands up to Sissy for me. You even said last night, 'you'll know, trust me.' Well I do know. Only you would've known about red and black joke."

"So what if I was Phoenix? It wouldn't matter now."

"Actually…" They both looked into each others eyes."It does matter to me, Phoenix."Her eyes softened."I had a feeling that it was you from the beginning."

"Ulrich, I…I'm… I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't want to believe, refused, what my heart was telling me."

She broke into a silent flow of tears.

"Calm down Yumi. I know what would make you feel better. Follow me."

He took Yumi by the hand and led her out into the forest. He stopped in front of his favorite tree and turned around into Yumi's face.

"What is it Ulrich?" Yumi whispered in a super sweet tone.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I said I love you." He ran away with his face a crimson red.

* * *

Yumi's POV-

"Ulrich, wait!" I screamed to nobody in particular. "He's gone yet again. He still didn't get my message. I do love him but I didn't think that he would."

"Didn't think what?" said a mysterious voice to the tree right of me.

"Nothing. I'm going to climb the tree in front of me."

I climbed in Ulrich's favorite tree. I heard a rustle of leaves behind me. "So why are you out here, sir?"

"Quit calling me sir. Call me... Grasshopper. I'm out here thinking about anything that pops into my mind. Mostly my thoughts have been on two girls. One for being a pain in the butt, and the other one just doesn't see me the way I see her. What about you?"

"I'm out here because my best friend told me something and then ran off without me answering back. I hate my life. The most perfect guy in my eyes and he happens to run away from me."

I felt hot tears running down my face and I started to sob a bit.

"Please don't start to cry. It breaks my heart to hear it."

"Why would you care?" I managed to get out. "It's not like you know me very well."

"Well just by listening to you, you sound like you try to keep your feelings hidden, don't show any emotion on your face that you don't want anybody to see, you really like your friend and he does too but is scared to listen to your answer, and you can get very emotional sometimes."

"Wow! It seems like you already know me." I managed to smile.

"You might think this is funny but I can tell about a person just by the way their acting. Such as Sissy Delmas, she thinks she something but wants to be accepted by your group. She gets rejected because of Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia. Sissy tries to get to Ulrich but can't because he's in love with his best friend that happens to be you.

"Odd does it because he does it for the fun of the prank and hates it whenever you and Ulrich aren't together.

"Jeremie loves Aelita but won't admit it either. He loves computers or anything technology. His biggest rival is Herve.

"Herve is very smart like Jeremie but hangs around Sissy like a puppy on a string because of his heart.

"Nicolas is the other person in her group that acts like an idiot and doesn't have any brain cells left.

"Aelita is a kind and sensitive girl that is in love with Jeremie.

"William is a guy in your grade that really likes you and hates it when Ulrich is around you so much. He gets jealous and tries to get your attention. You ignore him because you're in love with Ulrich. He tries very hard to please you but you don't like him as much as you do Ulrich."

"Wow! You got that all off of looking into a person's face?" I asked intrigued.

"Yep and by their voice and the look in their eyes; we need to get to class before we get in trouble."

"I agree with you. Can you meet me back here after school?"

"Yeah, sure, if you want me to look you into the eye, I'll bring a mask."

"That would be great. Thanks for talking with me grasshopper."

I jump out of the tree and headed back to class. I practically skipped to class because my heart had been lifted by a total stranger.

* * *

Okay, well we figure out who Phoenix is and now we have a grasshopper. Thx to my reviews for the last chpt.:

purplelover

curiousitykilledthesquirrel111

I'll kill Ronanne

FlipMyMood

Mi ChIbO

Saphire Raider

Amaherst

katfish xX

Lyoko Lover

Lyokogal7503

fuzzysquawk

Anonymous Reviews:

Danielle Barrett


	8. These scratches are for you

''_- Thoughts_

* * *

Authoress' POV- 

It's finally the end of the day and Yumi went back to Ulrich's favorite tree. She saw a guy wearing all green and a grasshopper's mask.

* * *

Yumi's POV- 

"That's really hilarious, Grasshopper. So why do you have a grasshopper mask on?" I asked.

"Well I told you that I would be coming in a mask, wouldn't I?"

"Yeah but…"

"I was at the dance and I saw a girl with a red mask that cover her face and thought I could do the same with you. I didn't catch her name though."

"Actually, it was me. I thought about going to the dance as that but my friend found me at this tree, just like now, except I was hidden until the dance."

"Then you're pretty clever. Whoever is your boyfriend must be really proud."

"I don't have a boyfriend." I whispered.

"That's too bad. Hope you can find one real soon. I have to go. I promise somebody that I would meet them."

"All right, see you then."

He walked off and I sat in Ulrich's favorite.

_'I probably need to see Ulrich to tell him. But what if he won't talk to me? What if he just said that because he was forced? What if I stop asking all these 'what if' questions? I need to ask him myself.' _

I hopped out of the tree and went back to the courtyard.

* * *

Authoress' POV- 

Yumi went back to the courtyard and found Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd sitting at their favorite bench.

"Hey guys. You haven't seen Ulrich have you?"

"Not ever since class this afternoon. Why?" Odd replied.

"Because I really need to see him before something slips out and embarrass myself with it."

She went away from the group with them having a confused look on their face.

"Anybody know what she was talking about?" Odd asked.

Jeremie and Aelita shook their heads. "Thought so"

* * *

Ulrich's POV- 

I finally made it up to my room without anybody seeing me. I entered my room and hid the mask I was carrying. I put back on my regular outfit and style my hair once more. I heard a knock on the door.

"Ulrich, are you in here? It's me, Yumi."

"Go away, Yumi. I need to be alone for a while."

"Please let me in Ulrich. It's very important."

"No Yumi. Now leave me alone."

* * *

Yumi's POV- 

Thosewordshit me like a ton of bricks. I walked away and I met Sissy in the hall.

"Well, how is paradise? Oh that's right, you can't have paradise because Ulrich's with me." She sneered.

My hands curled into nice little fists.

"And I'm going to wear a pink dress in the future if that's true. Would you just go away and leave him alone? I think I'd like the joke that one girl told you. Get away from Ulrich or I will make you black and red." Yumi growled.

"Yumi, you wouldn't want to do that! What would Ulrich think of you?"

"Actually, I wouldn't care what he thought of me. What I do know is what he thinks of you. You are the most uncaring person in the whole school, and I'm surprise that Herve actually likes you. Just stay away from Ulrich and I promise that you'll be okay." I walked away with anger steaming out of my ears.

'_I have to go somewhere to think.' _

I started to walk into the forest and sat down at a base of a tree. I put my head down and a few tears escaped to my face.

"Yumi, what are you doing out here?" A male voice came from out of nowhere. "I heard what you said in the hall. Why wouldn't you care what Ulrich thinks about you."

I kept my head down and didn't even bother to look up.

"It wouldn't matter to you anyways. I think you just go away. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

"But I want to talk to you." I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw a flash of green on the side that he was sitting.

"Just go away. I don't need to talk to anybody right now."

"Fine then, just answer this one question. Why wouldn't you care what Ulrich thought of you?"

"I can't really tell you. It's just that… I don't care anymore okay. I just don't care. I've been waiting for a long time and I'm tired of waiting."

I stood up suddenly and ran into the deeper parts of the forest, getting scratches and cuts, not feeling the physical pain, only the emotional. I sit back down and took another breather. I started to sob really loud. Nobody knew I went this deep into the forest and my cell rang in my pocket. I didn't even to bother to pick it up. It's vibrated to tell me I had one new message. I picked it up and listen to the recording.

"Yumi, it's me Ulrich. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Come meet me in the forest where the Phoenix once found me."

"But I don't want to come." I whispered into the wind.

I slowly got up and walked out to Ulrich's favorite tree. He was at the base of the tree and looked up at me. He eyes grew large and had a feeling of caring and warmth.

"Yumi what happened?" he said softly.

"Just wasn't looking where I was going in the forest."

I put on a small smile and clutched my side. I try to hold back the tears that the wound was agonizing. I fell down to one knee and Ulrich sat there beside me.

"Yumi, you need to go the infirmary. Come on."

He gently picked me up and helped me over to the infirmary. I could feel some blush on my face from when he was holding me but he wasn't about to let me go. He sat me down on one of the beds and I shut my eyes.

* * *

Ulrich's POV- 

I laid her on the bed and she closed her eyes. She looked peaceful for the first time in days. I couldn't help but smile a bit. Nurse Dorothy came in and asks what happened.

"She told me that she came from the deep part of the forest and ran into some branches and thorn bushes."

"I see. Well thanks for bring her in. I'll get her cleaned up." She gets out some stuff and I went out of the room.

_'Did I do all this to her? I didn't mean to hurt her. I wonder what she meant by I wouldn't care what I thought of her. Something's going wrong with Yumi and I need to find out what.'_

I went down the hall and into the forest.

_'Okay. So she heard my deepest secret and I told her I loved her. I ran off at the last second before she could tell me what. What if I'm the reason she's like this?'_ Tears starting to sting my eyes but I rapidly blinked them back. _'Oh god I hope not.'_

* * *

Authoress' POV- 

Ulrich spent the rest of the day sulking in the woods and Yumi was getting cleaned up so she could go out. During that time, Aelita came to check on Yumi.Yumi told Aelita that she was Phoenix and Sissy was outside the door. Sissy backed away a little and had a plan in mind for her. She stops at William's room and knocks. He opens the door and crack.

"What do you want Sissy?"

"I know you want Yumi and I want Ulrich. I have a plan to get them apart and get us want we both want."

William thought about it for a moment.

"Come in Sissy."

He opened the door and she entered. They discussed the plan and how they should take them out…

* * *

Okay so a little bad for right now but what will happen… only I know! Plz R&R by clicking that little purple button down there. Thx to reviewers: 

Saphire Raider

Lil Jean

Lyoko Lover

Amaherst

katfish xX

curiousitykilledthesquirrel111

Tourmaline91


	9. The date and the heartbreak

_'' -thoughts_

* * *

Authoress' POV-

It's a couple of weeks after the last chapter and Yumi and Ulrich haven't even looked at each other face to face. The gang was getting very suspicious of their behavior. So Aelita went to Yumi and Jeremie and Odd went to Ulrich.

* * *

Yumi's POV-

"Hey, Yumi." Aelita waltzed over to me.

"Hi, Aelita." I said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong Yumi?"

"Everything's wrong. That's what. I can't even speak to Ulrich because either he's with Sissy or he runs away from me."

Tears threaten my eyes. I kept my head down so Aelita couldn't see them.

"Yumi don't feel that way. You know Ulrich loves you and probably to afraid that you'll say something to hurt him. You need to go talk to him."

"I'll talk to him after he stops acting like a coward and comes over here and tells me that again." I yelled. "I'm sorry Aelita. I'm just very edgy today. I need to be alone."

I talked back into my normal voice. I was about to go into the forest when I saw Sissy over with Ulrich. I turn my face forward and walked into the forest. I sat down at a tree and looked down.

"No grasshopper to console me this time." I whispered into the wind.

"Yeah, Yumi!" a guy's voice answered.

"What do you want William?" I said agitated.

"I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me tonight."

"I'm sorry William. It's not that I don't like you it's…"

"It's Ulrich. I heard this a million times. I don't want to hear it again." He grabbed me harshly on the arm.

"William, let go of me!" I whimpered while he pulled me off the ground.

"No you're going on a date with me weather you like it or not."

"Fine, will please loosen your grip a bit so I won't have a big bruise on my arm." I asked him.

"No because you'll just escape." He pulled me out of the forest and up to my dorm. "Now get dress and make yourself look good or I will dress you myself."

My eyes opened wide and he threw me into my room. I hit the back of my desk. He shut the door and I was about to holler in agonizing pain. I bit my lower lip and dialed Ulrich's number. It rang once… twice… three times and his voice message came on.

"Ulrich, it's me Yumi. I've called to tell you I love you too so what ever you do, don't get mad. William found me in the forest and now he's making me go out on a date. I got hurt pretty badly so I might have a few bruises on me. I have to go before he does any more damage to me. Love you."

I hung up my phone and got on my best dress. It was a long black dress with a slit that went up to my knee on the right side. It had no sleeves and was a fine silk. I put my hair up into a bun and (dare I say it) make-up on. I put on a little eye-liner and blue eye-shadow. I tinted my lips to make them a perfect red. I put some high heel shoes on and walked around my room with them on to get used to them. I opened my door and William was waiting for me. He took me by the arm and took me to the movies. I stood silently and only talked if he asked a question, then I gave him a direct answer. I made it back through it without getting hurt. I walked out of the building with his arm around me. I winced a little and put on a fake smile. He didn't seem too noticed. He took me to my dorm and told me good night. I told it him back and he kissed me. I knew I was showing pain into my eyes and he went away. I went down on my knees and started to cry and weep. After 5 minutes of uncontrollable weeping, I picked myself up off the floor. I opened my door and landed on my bed, finally glad to get some sleep.

* * *

Ulrich's POV-

"Ulrich, what's the matter with you buddy?" I heard Odd said.

"Like I'm going to tell you." I said stiffly.

"Come on Ulrich!" Jeremie says expressively. "It's about Yumi isn't it?"

"And what if it is?"

"Then either you tell us or Aelita will." Odd said in his not so laughing mode.

"What do Aelita know about this?"

"That the point is that she asking Yumi about it right now." Jeremie said.

"I'll talk to him after he stops acting like a coward and comes over here and tells me that again."

I could hear Yumi yell across the courtyard. I looked and here came Sissy. She started talking to me about something but I wasn't listening. Yumi got up and looked over at me. Then she turned away to the forest.

"Ulrich, are you listening to me?"

"No and seriously I wouldn't care."

I got up from the bench and went into the forest. I sat in my tree and sulked for a long time. My phone rang three times and my voice message came on. I waited for a minute then it vibrated to tell me I had a message. On the caller ID it had a dorm number.

"Ulrich, it's me Yumi. I've called to tell you I love you too so what ever you do, don't get mad. William found me in the forest and now he's making me go out on a date. I got hurt pretty badly so I might have a few bruises on me. I have to go before he does any more damage to me. Love you."

_'Wait, William is hurting her? I'm going to kill him if he hurts my beauty again! Wait, why am I calling her my beauty? She's not my girlfriend. She said she loves me but don't get mad. How I am not supposed to get mad if he's hurting her?'_

I ran out to the edge of the forest to where I could see the gate and William holding Yumi really tight on the arm and her head down. I felt a twang in my heart and my jealousy boiling to a dangerous temperature. They left and I headed towards Yumi's room. I waited for a couple of hours but decided to go back to my dorm. I turned the corner then I heard William's voice telling her goodnight. I poke my head out a little not to be so noticeable. She said goodnight in a low voice and he kissed her. Her eyes were showing so much pain and tears forming in her eyes. He walked the opposite way of me. Yumi went down on her knees and I wanted to help her but my feet wouldn't move. She sat there for about five minutes and then headed to her room. I felt around my pockets for a piece of paper and a pencil. I wrote a short note to her.

Yumi, meet me outside at 10 o'clock on Saturday at that special tree of your's. -Grasshopper

I slid it under her door and went back into my dorm.

* * *

Ok so Ulrich's Grasshopper, Yumi's Phoenix, and she has bruises on her… will anything look right? Till the next chpt.

-YumiwithUlrichalways

Reviewers:

Amaherst

Lyoko Lover

unhappy-ending95

curiousitykilledthesquirrel111

Saphire Raider

banana123

Tourmaline91

Anonymous Reviews:

melcho


	10. The hookup and the plan

''_- thoughts_

* * *

Authoress' POV-

Saturday finally came and Yumi was relieved. She woke up extra early to get dress. She threw on some clothes than she didn't care if it matched. She wore a red and black shirt with blue jeans. She still wore her black boots because there's nothing wrong with wearing them in the woods.

Meanwhile, Ulrich was getting ready to meet Yumi without the mask. He put on his green outfit and his tennis shoes. He went to his tree right after leaving Odd a message about he won't be back for a while and don't worry about him. He hid in the tree whenever Yumi came along.

* * *

Yumi's POV-

"Grasshopper, are you here yet?"

"Yeah, I am. You went suppose to come a little later though."

"Oh sorry, I couldn't wait to see who you were so I just threw something on and came on my way."

"Well what you threw on makes you look very cute."

"Um… thanks." My cheeks started to burn up. "So why did you want to see me for?"

"Last night, you were frightened and I felt sorry for you. You had the most pain in your eyes than I have ever seen in somebody including me. I came to make it up to you."

"William I'm not going out on another date with you." I screamed.

"I'm not William, Yumi." I heard a rustle in the tree, then a thud behind it. "Take another guess then I'll show my face."

"Hmm…" I thought really hard. Who was the only person that knew who about this?

"Ulrich" I croaked out.

"We have a winner." He came out from behind the tree.

"Ulrich!" I ran over to him and tackled him into a hug. I was tempted to kiss him but let go. "Sorry couldn't control myself."

"So to make it up to you, would you go…" he started to struggle on his words. "Go… out on a date… with me?" He gave me his nervous grin and his face turned red.

"Of course I would Ulrich. I've been waiting and I was getting tired of it. Watch out for my arm and back though. He really got me there."

"Can I beat the holy crap out of William, please? It'll make me feel better about him hurting you."

_'Hmm… he could get expelled for doing that but William can get expelled for doing this to me. I'll show it to the principal and make sure he gets expelled or…'_

"No because I thought of a better plan. Come here."

* * *

Authoress' POV-

Yumi whispered something into Ulrich's ear and his face lit up.

"I love the way you think Yumi. Can we go do that right now? Please?"

"Yeah sure but first we need some paper."

"There's some in my room. Come on."

He lightly took Yumi by the arm and led her to his dorm. They entered it and got out paper and pencil. Ulrich wrote a letter to Sissy and Yumi wrote a letter to William. They looked at the others and they had smiles that lighted up the world. Ulrich headed towards Sissy's dorm and Yumi to William's.

* * *

Ulrich's POV-

_'I can't believe she thought of a plan like this. She's so clever and sweet, not to mention beautiful. That's probably why I like her. Well here it is.'_

I slipped the note under Sissy's door and she comes around the corner. I flee off into another direction and I heard her open her door. She gave out an ecstatic squeal and ran into her room closing her door.

_'Hope Yumi gave William the decoy; oh, if he gets in my way again.'_ I growled slightly and put my fist into a ball. _'Wait I have to get ready!'_ I jump back into reality and run to my room, waiting for Yumi.

* * *

Yumi's POV-

I walked to William's room with a shudder. I knocked on the door and William opened it.

"Well if it isn't Yumi. Why are you here?"

"Well, somebody gave me this note and told me to hand it to you. She told me not to tell you her name so I'm sorry about that." I turned around and walked away.

_'Yeah, you're going to be sorry to see who it is.'_

I chuckled a bit and went into Ulrich's room.

"So?"

"It went off without a hitch!"

He ran and grabbed me into an embrace.

"Ulrich!" I shouted happily. "I need to breathe!"

"Oh sorry!" He said nervously and had a tinge of blush on his cheeks. "So should we get into our spots?"

"Yes so they won't know we're there." We got up and headed towards the forest.

* * *

Oo! What did Yumi plan to them? You'll have to find out. For all that's confused about Sissy's plan was to get her and Ulrich together by making him jealous that Yumi was going out with William. Only problem was he was a little too forceful to her. Well read and review!

-YumiwithUlrichalways

Reviewers:

Saphire Raider

purplelover

Lyokogal7503

Lyoko Lover

Amaherst

Mi ChIbO

Fallen Star Rises

curiositykilledthesquirrel111

FlipMyMood

Tourmaline91

Anonymous Review:

Cassie

Brandon


	11. The plan into action

Authoress' POV-

Yumi and Ulrich hid in the bushes, waiting for Sissy and William show up. The notes that Yumi and Ulrich wrote were secret admirer letters to them. They were finally getting the payback that they deserve. Sissy came before William and she said,

"I know you're out here Ulrich. I knew you'd fall for a girl like me."

Ulrich shuttered a bit and Yumi tried not to laugh. Then William comes and Ulrich was holding back his laughter. Yumi went into silent giggles. Sissy and William went wide eyed and both said,

"You're my secret admirer?"

Ulrich took a picture and moved quickly with Yumi. The horror on their face was pure gold. They ran all the way to Yumi's dorm this time and collapsed on her floor.

"Those looks were pure gold! I wish Odd was there to congratulate us." Ulrich said. "And it was all thanks to you Yumi."

"Well I couldn't have thought on it if it wasn't for you, Ulrich. Half of the credit should go to you."

She blushed. He started to blush a little too.

"S… so, where do you want to go on our date?"

"I'll let you decide, Ulrich. Surprise me." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. He seemed to gulp back his fear.

"I'll come get… you… you at 5." He stuttered.

"Fine with me." She replied, nodding her head. They walked back to the dorms and got ready for their date.

* * *

I know a really short chpt. but after this one is… the end… so I would like to thank everybody that has reviewed so far and kept me going. The reviews give me joy in my heart. Thx to the reviewers of the last chpt. I can't list them in this chpt. because its on my other computer and not on my e-mail. So thx everyone even though I can't list you. 


	12. The new couple with a kiss

Authoress' POV-

At 5, Ulrich goes to Yumi's dorm and knocks on it very softly.

"Yumi, it's me. Are you ready yet?"

"Just about, just wait a couple of minutes would ya?"

Yumi comes out and is dress in a black long sleeve shirt, some jeans, and her all so famous, black boots. Ulrich was in his regular attire. They pretty much decided not to get dressed up because where they were going was going to get them ripped.

"Alright for the surprise, I need you to wear this." Ulrich takes out a blindfold and puts it on Yumi. "Can you see out of it?"

"Not at all"

"Then, follow me."

Ulrich took her by the hand and lead her into the forest. They make it to the heart of it where nobody could see them. At the top, the trees branched out and made a hole that let them see the sky. The sky was a pastel red and orange and Ulrich dragged Yumi down. She sat down near him and felt something soft around her.

"Can you take this off of me?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah"

Ulrich untied the blindfold and Yumi let out a gasp. The sky just turned a navy blue and the stars twinkling in the sky.

* * *

Yumi's POV-

"It's beautiful here, Ulrich. Where did you find it?"

"Out on one of my sulking"

I look down to see a blanket and a candle lit on it. There was a basket filled with mouth-watering smells.

"Did you make this all by yourself?"

"Just for you, my dear" Ulrich replied.

"Well, I say let's eat!"

"Wow, Yumi. You're sounding more like Odd every day." Ulrich chuckled out.

"And you're dating Sissy." Yumi jokingly said back.

"Yeah, now that's offence."

"That's the whole point." Yumi laughed out.

"Get running Yumi." Ulrich growled at her in a friendly kind of way.

* * *

Authoress' POV-

Yumi let out a yelp and Ulrich blew out the candle. They ran around in a circle for a while and Yumi sped out to the school. She stopped to catch her breath in the courtyard and Ulrich gentle tackled her to the ground.

"Got you, again"

"That's no fair to chase an innocent girl like me." Yumi used her sweet tone. "I haven't did anything wrong."

"I know you haven't. Here let me help you up."

Ulrich held his hand to her and help her up. When she finally she got to her feet, Ulrich held her and kissed her. Their hearts were melting and everything when away except each other. They heard clapping and hollering. They break off and see the gang going crazy. They blush a deep red and knew what the whole school was going to talk about. The new and finally together lovebirds of the century.

END

* * *

Well that's the end of this story. I'll try to get some of my others finished and we'll go from there. If you have a story plot or idea I can grow on plz don't be afraid to e-mail or PM me about it. Thx for now. I have a couple of one-shots that I might put up so enjoy while you can.

Love,

YumiwithUlrichalways

Thx. to reviewers:

Amaherst

Lyoko Lover

purple lover

Mi ChIbO

fuzzysquawk

killerpurplekitten

Tourmaline91

Saphire Raider

That-One-Grl

Anonymous reviews:

Cassie


End file.
